


The Tour Bus Chronicles: Can't You See?

by boyfriendswhoboyfriend



Series: The Tour Bus Chronicles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, It gives me chest pains, Just sweet words from Harry's point of view, M/M, Tour Bus, pretty words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfriendswhoboyfriend/pseuds/boyfriendswhoboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's why Harry loved Louis.  Looking into Louis' eyes, Harry could see the slight green that crept around his pupils, a constant reminder that they were a part of each other,  that Harry was as much a part of Louis as Louis was a part of Harry.  It kept him grounded, knowing that there was another person in the universe who would forever carry a part of him that nobody would ever touch."</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The story where Harry loves Louis so much, he just wants the world to know who they are, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tour Bus Chronicles: Can't You See?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just pretty words and sentences that don't make sense but sound so very nice.
> 
> It was inspired by one of Harry's tweets that may have had nothing to do with Louis but to me, it just fit so well into their whole relationship that I just had to write about it.
> 
> I'm really proud of this story and I love it so much so I hope you enjoy!

_Freedom._   What a beautiful word that was.  It sounded melodic, escaping through Harry’s lips as he whispered it in Louis’ ear, bodies pressed close together, sleep surrounding them.  That was Harry’s favourite time to utter the word, the only time when Louis’ eyes wouldn’t cloud over and his mouth wouldn’t turn down in a frown, disappointment written all over his face.  During sleep, Louis was peaceful, and only his eyelashes fluttered in response to the word: _freedom._

            Harry was lying on the sofa in the back of the tour bus, soft leather surrounding him, the silence of the world filling his ears.  The other boys were someplace or other, at the venue or milling around the city.  They had trickled out of the tour bus earlier, limbs weary with fatigue, eyes bright with the adventure of a new city.  No matter where they went, it seemed, the excitement of travel never left them.

            Louis had wanted to stay behind, of course, body tense with worry for the boy with curly hair and even bigger dreams.  Harry had ushered him out the door, however, excuses piling high into Louis’ ear, words mumbling into incoherent sentences that pushed Louis out of the bus much too quickly.  

_I love you, Lou_.  The four words seemed to linger for just a mere second as they left Harry's mouth, rippling into nothing as the quiet enveloped them in its soft touch.  Harry liked to whisper the words when nobody was around, to feel how his mouth felt when he said each syllable, how his heart skipped a beat when he thought of who they were for.  Sometimes Harry felt like, if he was to be remembered for something, he wanted to be remembered for loving the man who fell from the stars.

            It had been a rough couple of months, management having put their foot down repeatedly, pushing Louis and Harry into a corner they couldn't escape from.  Harry loathed everything that was happening, loathed the fact that Louis had to pretend to be somebody who he was not, that he himself had to hide the biggest part of who he was.  Louis was an intricate part of Harry, the only person he carried in the crook of his dimple, in the green of his eyes, in the curl of his hair.

            Harry was nothing without Louis, and sometimes it pained him to know people couldn't bear witness to who they truly were around each other.

            Harry shuffled around on the couch, trying to maneuver his body into a comfortable yet safe position, where he could shield himself from the things that hurt him the most.  Moving his hands clumsily to the back of his jean pocket, he took out his phone, smiling softly at the wallpaper.

_Home._ What a beautiful thought, that.  Home was Louis' caramel-coloured hair, his blue eyes, his soft lips at the base of Harry's neck, his lingering fingers moving softly down Harry's spine.  Home was more than just a place; it had become a person.

            Scrolling down his feed on Twitter, Harry let his mind wander.  Days like today, it seemed like life was too much.  It was hard to separate real life from work sometimes, to not lose a part of yourself in all the madness.  Harry loved his fans but they took too much when their greedy smiles captured Harry in all his glory.  It was the reason why Harry kept a small slice of himself hidden in the shadow of his soul, dark and secret but entirely his.

             That's why Harry loved Louis.  Looking into Louis' eyes, Harry could see the slight green that crept around his pupils, a constant reminder that they were a part of each other,  that Harry was as much a part of Louis as Louis was a part of Harry.  It kept him grounded, knowing that there was another person in the universe who would forever carry a part of him that nobody would ever touch.

             And maybe it wasn't just the fans or the secrets, it was also Eleanor, the shiny object that took Louis away from Harry, turned him into somebody he didn't want to be.  It was hard, sharing a part of yourself with somebody who wasn't there for Louis, only for the glitz and glamour of the job.

             Harry sighed deeply, letting the oxygen fill his pores with something pure and untouched, a wave of emotion leaving his body slowly.  Tapping his long fingers on the screen, Harry clicked the little icon on the top right of the page, opening the window for a new tweet.

             Harry loved to share with the world how he was feeling, coy phrases and sneaky words placed together to form a secret but honest message of who he was.  He wanted the fans to know the whole truth, and many fans did catch on to his secret agenda, but it was hard to know that people idolized him as somebody he was not.

             Hundreds of women, older, younger, that was what sold magazines, what made headlines, what fans liked to view as _Harry Styles._   But it was much more than that.  People couldn't see the way he loved Louis, the way that they had been committed to each other since they were so young, just 16 and 18.  They couldn't see that Harry was just a boy who had fallen in love with the right person at a time when the world couldn't accept their love.  _I can't change._

             Milky white fingers hovered above the electronic keyboard, unsure of the words ready to be delivered to the world.  Louis always said it was important for Harry to speak when the silence was too pronounced.  Louis loved the way Harry spoke, and he teased him constantly about his pointless stories, but he secretly loved the way Harry was so eloquent with his words, piecing words together that were never meant to be together but making it sound like a song sung for the first time.

             Louis was Harry's number one fan, and Harry could never forget that, that Louis had believed in him when nobody had even cared about him.  It made Harry's heart heavy with the thought.  He was so lucky, and maybe he whispered _I love you_ in Louis' ears breathlessly, but it never seemed enough, enough to show him how much of the world he owed him.

             Typing rapidly, Harry smiled at the words.  It was succinct, and not everyone would understand it.  And they didn't have to.  These words were for him but they were also for his fans, for them to make it what they would.

             Putting the phone back in his pocket, Harry let his body melt into the couch.  His hands craved Louis' soft skin, and his mouth craved Louis' lips, the only way he could really breathe.  Closing his eyes, Harry tried to think of how long he had to sleep before Louis came back, looking for him, happiness crinkling his eyes.  Harry loved sleep, and today, it would bring him Louis.

             As Harry drifted off to sleep, body slack with anticipation, his phone buzzed as thousands of girls retweeted and favourited his tweet, adrenaline pumping with the knowledge that their idol was there, a computer screen away.  Harry's tweet was loud on girls' mini feed, words lost to the fact that Harry was online, and his words  were nothing more than a reminder that it was time to get a response from their idol.

             A few people noticed, however, and they shook their heads sadly at the words.  They knew Harry for who he was, and knew that someday, things were going to get better.  But not today.  People were blind, blind to the only truth that they failed to recognize.

            _There comes a time when a blind man takes your hand and says, "Can't you see?"_


End file.
